


Borderlands Next Gen: Ballads of Requiem

by Metalocelot98



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blood and Gore, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: The gang from Borderlands 2 is back and running Sanctuary along side old friends. Some of them have even started families. However their children having been raised on the stories of their parents' adventures decide to become vault hunters themselves. After 11 years of waiting they leave Pandora after rumors of a vault on Requiem have surfaced. But one major problem arises, it is ruled by Hyperion. Can theses 5 childhood friends over come the obstacles to get the vault or will they find tragedy in their journey?





	1. Marcus's Classic Narration and introduction

Pandora Sanctuary Marcus's Shop

You were sitting in the shop along side some friends to here Marcus tell another story excited to hear of the Vault Hunters adventures.

"So you want to hear yet another story" Marcus asks earning nods from yourself and the others. "One where Pandora hangs in the balance"

More nods as he smiled and laughed.

"Well not tonight" Marcus stated earning a few aw's from the children as he smiled. "Tonight's tale is about the children of the vault hunters and their journey through the Hyperion ruled planet of Requiem"

The children wrre intrigued yourself included.

"This my friends is the Ballad Of Requiem" Marcus stated.

(Play My Silver Lining)

A bandit technical is driving through the tundra of Pandora road killing a skag as it is soon struck with a rocket. The truck goes sailing through the air as a Pyscho with a tattoo of to beer mugs with the words beer or death on his abdomen stood up he was wearing the glug glug glug mask as his father called it.

[Keg: The Drunken Pyscho]

He stood up and rested his maliwan rocket launcher on his back as he then jumped down to the ground from his ledge just as a bullymog tries to attack him only for it to start bleeding from it's neck as a feminine version of Zer0 became visible wearing an obsidian justice suit and the Echolocation helmet with a brown ponytail that exited out of the back of the helmet and reached down to her waist.

[Cer0: The assassin's daughter]

She pulled the blade out as the bullymog fell over dead just as a young man wearing the black ops suit and spec ops helmet as he summoned a spider bot with a turret on it and sent it towards the incoming Bullymog horde.

[Nicholas: The techno commando]

He stopped and pulled out a datapad and began controlling the turret bot as a bandit rushed in from behind only to get gunned down by a girl wearing a the advanced warfare suit and space knight helmet.

[Anna: Nicholas's twin sister and the gunzerkering commando]

As she put her SMGs away a red scaled skag ran towards the dead bandit and began eating his leg.

[Dukino: The group mascot/pet]

The group quickly dispatched the enemies and began claiming the loot that was left behind.

(Song/scene end)

Back To reality...

Keg was sitting alongside, Cer0 while the twins sat across from them as Dukino happilynslept nearby as Tina played Bunkers and Badasses with them as the three 5 year olds and one 6 year old (Cer0 is the oldest) all laughed as Tina did voices for the enemies.

"I like the one where you had the one bandit cursing" Keg said as their parents soon arrived meaning they had to go home as the twins left with their parents Axton and Gaige, while Keg left with Maya and Krieg as Zer0 picked up Cer0 and carried her back.

"Homeward we go/To rest and train/For we are the night" Zer0 said as Cer0 yawned.

"We are the night/That silences evil/Goodnight daddy" Cer0 replied as Zer0 put his adopted daughter to bed.


	2. Unexpected: Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this because I really don't feel like explaing it later on this will be split into 3 parts of how Zer0 met Cer0 so enjoy. Ps. I'll use ( ) to do Zer0's emojis.

Sanctuary Zer0 and Cer0's house...

Zer0 stared at the pride and joy of his life. He never thought of having children of his own, but upon meeting her he couldn't help himself and took her in (mostly because she cried whenever he left her with someone else and also because of the Cult of the Fire Hawk), but in the end he found himself to attached to her to leave her.

"You are the Sakura tree/strong and beautiful/I love you so my daughter" Zer0 stated recalling how he met her as went to Moxxi's bar to meet the others.

"Hey Zer0 how's it going" Axton asked.

"(<3)Great" Zero stated not going into haiku.

"By the way how did you meet Cer0" Krieg asked as Zer0 handed them an echo video recording.

"Watch this/for it will answer your questions/then you will understand" Zer0 stated as Maya played it.

1 Month After Handsome Jack's Death...

Zer0 was wandering through the tundra doing a request for Lilith. Apparently Axton AND Krieg forgot about several members of the Cult of the Fire Hawk and because of that a village was destroyed and several people dead. He kept walking until he came upon their old hideout and found dozens of bandits, pyschos, and goliaths. He readied his maliwan slag sniper and soon noticed a one of them carrying a blanket as the bandit pulled it back revealing a human baby as the child's cries echoed through the icy canyon. Zer0 didn't knowwhy but he turned invisible quickly making his way to them as he waited.

"Brat's gonna be a perfect sacrifice to the Fire Hawk" the bandit stated just as he was about to hand the child to his companion blood erupted out of his chest gushing every where as Zer0 became visible quickly grabbing the child and holding it close to him.

"If it is a sacrifice you require/burn yourselves to death/however do not condemn the young to your ideals" Zer0 said angrily pulling out his torgue pistol shooting the bandits in the head ad he took off running with the child. He soon found the fast travel station only for it to be shutdown from gunfire as he continued running. "Difficult is my quest/unexpected consequences upon me/what have I gotten myself into"


	3. Unexpected 2: Sundown Showdown

Highlands Overlook 12 Hours After Zer0's Rescue...

Zer0 had managed to talk Karima into looking after the child whom was sleeping as he echoed the Cult Of The Firehawk.

"If you seek me/come to Overlook/I await your challenge" Zer0 stated as he assumed meditation stance as he sat and rested his hands on his knees with his back to the town entrance, it had been only 15 minutes and they had arrived brandishing various fire elemental weapons as the sun slowly set as Zer0 stood up he had a jakobs brand pistol, jakobs brand assault rifle, a jakobs brand shotgun and jakobs brand sniper rifle, his shield was fully charged and his maliwan sticky shock grenades were ready. "Challenge accepted/warriors of hell ready/only to be extinguished by shadows"

Zer0 turned around as he lobbbed a grenade at the goliaths as he quickly dispatched them with his pistol as the cult returned fire, Zer0 jumped onto a roof and opened fire unloading all his guns quickly killing most of the bandits as one of them fired a rocket at him knocking him off as he fell to the ground, he soon heard crying as he realized the cult had Karima and the baby as he quickly got up and turned invisible throwing knives into the bandit who shot him killing the bandit who shot him.

"ENOUGH YOU BLASPHEMER" the torturer shouted he was wearing a robe with a burnt hawk skull like mask on his head the child seemed calm as it looked at Zer0 "YOU WILL PAY FOR DEFYING OUR LORD"

"Badass detected/fight imminent/blood to be spilled" Zer0 stated becoming visible as he summoned his sword as he seemee excited. "How exilharating"

His foe drew his own sword as he got ready before they both rushed eachother as Zer0 was knocked back as the child began crying again, for some reason Zer0 felt a rush of energy as he quickly got up as the cult torturer looked ay him.

"Still alive" the cult torturer asked confused as he rushed Zer0. "Not for long"

"Die" Zer0 stated calmly as he swung his sword decapitating his foe his body standing still as his left arm was outstretched holding a bloody sword.

"She's safe she wasn't hurt" Karima said hamding the baby to Zer0 as he left.


	4. Unexpected 3: Burning Rage Of Thy Father

Moxxi's Bar Sanctuary...

The group looked up from the echo device and at Zer0.

"So that's how you met Cer0" Maya stated affectionately to her friend.

"(<3) Correct" Zer0 stated.

"And when you adopted her" Krieg said as Zer0 shook his head.

"(XP) Negative" Zer0 replied handing tgem another echo device. "Watch and learn/the incomplete story/has it's finale"

The others played the device.

1 Week After Zer0 rescued the baby Sanctuary...

Zer0 was waiting in Moxxi's bar to get some food for the baby as the assassin learned tbe hard way that she only seemed calm and quiet around him.

"Sugar you really shpukd find a better place for this baby girl" Moxxie stated as Zer0 didn't say anything or even acknowledged the statement.

"Food for the youngling/to sate her hunger/that is what I require" Zer0 stated as he sat there as a drunken customer walked up beside them.

"What the hell is a kid doin in a bar" the customer asked then seemed annoyed and angry with Zer0 for ignoring him the baby sat in a make shift carriage made by Lilith and Maya as he looked at the baby grabbing it as she began crying. "Get this litttle bitch the fuck outta ere"

Before the customer knew it Zer0 had drove some kunais into the customer's arm flrcing to drop the carriage as Zer0 quickly grabbed it as the child calmed down.

"Stay away/touching her/will be your death by my hand" Zer0 stated as Moxxi saw what's happened as the customer left cursing under his breath.

Later That Night...

Zer0 meditated as the child slept oblivious to the intruders behind him as one of them grabbed the child as she instantly began wailing as Zer0 stood up turned around and was met with a rifle butt to his face as he fell back as the fire hawk cultists left quickly just as he got back up and ran after them.

"This is for you m'lady" The cultist said as Zer0 jumped down angered beyond belief.

"Prepare yourself/crossed the line to far/unhand her" Zer0 stated angrily as the cult leader dropped her into the fire pit while she cried as Zer0 rushed forward running the leader through with his sword as he grabbed the child before she fell to far. However the leader stood up as he raised his axe only to bd shot in the back of the head by Mordecai

"You ok" Mordecai asked as Zer0 brought the child back up who was crying.

"It is ok little one/I am here/do not cry" Zer0 said as he cradled the baby as she looked up at him.

"Dada" the baby asked as Zer0 made a smily face emoji.

"Yes/your father is here/sleep tight my daughter" Zer0 stated as the baby soon fell asleep.

Back to the present...

Maya smiled while Gaige wiped tears out of her eyes as Axton blew his nose.

"That was like a fairy tale" Maya said as Zer0 nodded as everyone went back to their drinks as Zer0 ordered the strongest drink Moxxi had.


End file.
